An Account of the Six and all their Adventures Part I
by josiah.gammeter
Summary: These are a series of sightings, journal extracts, accounts, and information from interviews. I, the author, have put them together to form a story. Part I will explain how they came to meet, and the people that helped them along the way. Read on. If you see any lore mistakes or anything wrong with the story, dont hesitate to tell me. I'm not exactly a Tamriel loremaster.


An Account of

the Six and all their

Adventures

Part I

These are a series of sightings, journal extracts, accounts, and information from interviews. I, the author, have put them together to form a story. Part I will explain how they came to meet, and the people that helped them along the way. Read on.

It was the year 200 of the Fourth Era. Long ago had Valenwood been taken over by the Thalmor, and the elves of that land who chose to stay were slowly diminishing to Aldmeri Dominions rule. Long had they rebelled but never had taken back their land, and the High Elves now allied with some Khajiit, proved to be too powerful an enemy to resist. They pillaged and burnt their way through the sacred trees, killing who didn't surrender. "It almost seemed pointless to even try to take back our homeland", a young wood elf thought sitting high in a tree top."They've already turned over a quarter of it into a barren wasteland..." What he thought was true, but his father persisted in rebelling. His father was a proud man, proud of his heritage and his name, and would fight until death for Valenwood. However this young wood elf was not the same as his father and had considered running away into

Cyrodiil, and joining the empire, or going to some other place where he could hunt for a living. Much like his father, he enjoyed the hunt, and was an amazing archer even by Wood Elf standards. This wood elf is Jesse Green-Root of the Bosmeri Rebellion, but that name meant nothing to him, he wasn't proud of his name, he was ashamed of his Province, that they had submitted and not fought valiantly for the trees they lived in. And this is why he made a decision, a decision that would change his life. Tomorrow, he would embark for Cyrodiil.

Luwiis Bone-Grinder's Journal

Volume IV

7 Last Seed 4E 200

Alright, back to the old journal after 2 years, I really missed you. Am I the only Nord in Falkreath who likes to express his feelings on paper?! Anyway, 2 year recap, ummm... Well Ulfric killed High King Torygg only recently, I'm not sure what to think about that. They say he shouted the King to pieces with some sort of voice power.

Also, this crazy guy that I met in Morthal told me of dragons and Greybeards and Alduaine returning, I wasn't really listening. Probably another Talos guy rambling on...

Anyway I'm planning for some big adventure, put all my savings into it. Hoping to explore some Dwemer ruins, climb up to High Hrothgar, and visit Jorrvaskr. Only... I have no-one to go with. All the Nords in the hold have jobs as innkeepers or smiths or hunters or soldiers. And I'm not planning to go with any religious idiots or weird cat-faced people. So, I'll have to wait, and cousin Uthgerd has been somehow imprisoned, and she would have loved to adventure with me. Nonetheless, I will have to keep the trusty warhammer at bay until I can leave Falkreath, it's too quiet here and I need a break, need to crush some Falmer skulls, need to hunt down some Forsworn...

Reegon Grob-Snuurr was your typical Orc. Having regular brawls at the local tavern, smithing the finest Orcish weapons and armor, and then trading it for gold and meat with the locals of Solitude, in Skyrim. Dual wielding his two war axes when the time came to battle it out until submission. He was most proud of his war axes out of all of his creations and didn't need any of that magicky-enchanty stuff for his weapons to get the job done.

Orsinium, his home city in High Rock was his home and apart from some racism from Bretons and Elves, it was a nice place to live. Although Reegon preferred hotter climates, and he didn't really like the Bretons. He was planning to go to Orcrest, in Elsweyr to smith daggers, swords and bows for the Khajiit locals, who had more acceptance for Orc-kind. And so, he was at the tavern, already packed, bidding farewell to his childhood friends. Now, it is not normal for an Orc to cry, but leaving his friends was bringing a tear to his eye.

"How about a last fight eh, old friend?"said his lifelong buddy, Ur-Wotraq. Fighting was Orcish custom, one on one fights were had when meeting a new person, with friends on an Orcs birthday, and with an Orcs father on their wedding day. So they fought their last fight, knowing that tomorrow, Reegon would be on his way through Skyrim and Cyrodiil, war-axes in hand, going to a place where Orcs are promised more in life. Going to where he would live peacefully, without interruption. An Orc, prospering and doing what he does best.

Hoziahh Shadowscale was swimming. This particular pond was as close as the conditions could get to his home in Black Marsh. He was in Elsweyr, but he was very close to the borders of Cyrodiil. As an Argonian born under the sign of the Shadow, Hoziahh was given to the Dark Brotherhood at birth, and they raised him as their own child, training him in the arts of stealth and assassinating without mercy. The hideout in which he resided was a makeshift sanctuary, a temporary place where he and Veezara, another Shadowscale would operate from as their were several contracts in Elsweyr to be taken care of. Whoosh! His arms darted through the water, skillfully catching a Cyrodiilic Spadetail, hoping that Veezara could use it for alchemy. After that, he got out of the pond, it was hotter than the swamps he was used to in Argonia. They were going to move straight after the contracts had been dealt with, up to a new sanctuary in Skyrim somewhere, where Cicero kept the Night Mother. They would then operate permanently from there, it would become their home. The people seemed nice enough, but it was Cicero that had Hoziahh on the edge. The man was insane, he thinks he can hear the Mothers words, but there hasn't been a Listener in years. Hoziahh didn't trust Cicero, who skulked around the coffin mumbling insane words to himself. "Cicero could betray at any time, because our leader, Astrid, doesn't believe in a Listener and wants to just get on with answering Black Sacraments and all that." Hoziahh thought. In a few days they would pack their belongings and set off for Skyrim.

Belyn Thervam worked. He worked hard. It was so hard to even squeeze a cabbage out of the ash filled soil of Morrowind. Ploughing and watering constantly because of the dry conditions in this gods-forsaken land. But alas, there had to be someone to feed the people of this village outside of Mournhold, and sadly it was him. He did get a lot of respect from the villagers, but there were no such things as breaks as a farmer in Morrowind, he worked, ate, then slept. Sadly his father passed away early so he needed to take over the duties. He hated his luck but he hoped the Daedra could somehow help him out of the mess he was in. He didn't have time to visit Azura, but any opportunity he got he would pray that somehow he could go, somewhere where he could lie back, maybe raise a family or start a brewery. But not in this ember-scattered plain. Anywhere but Morrowind. His whole Province had been obliterated, first the eruption of Red

Mountain which he barely managed to survive, then the opening of the Oblivion Gates and the arrival of the Daedra he hated most; Mehrunes Dagon. And then the Argonians taking advantage of the dark elves weakness and invading and taking over many parts of Morrowind without even doing much fighting. The people were just so weak that they said here you go, we don't want any more grief, so have it, take it. Morrowind had truly been destroyed, and Belyn wanted out. It was time to abandon his Province and people, as it was pointless to continue living in it when you would rather die.

Diary of Limark Willet

1 Last Seed 4E 200

The start of my favorite month, the heat isn't too hot, and the nights aren't the coldest out in the Alik'r Desert so trading with the Bretons is easy work. They are real suckers for soul gems, can't get their hands on enough of them. Right then diary, that's enough writing, I need to be in High Rock by tommorow evening, and Slap-Happy just can't wait to get on that road. And off we go to get some eeeeeeaasy money. See you tomorrow diary.

Chapter 1: Jesse

Jesse Green-Root waited until dusk until he made his move. First he hid the remains of the deer meat away in the bush until his father noticed, " Aaaargh where's the cursed meat gone to!?" Jesse heard through the wall with his sharp sense of hearing. He hated to enrage his father like this, but it was necessary for what Jesse had planned. "Father!" He shouted. "Not now!" was the reply. "I could go hunting for you, get a few rabbits for tonight." Jesse said, "And if I'm lucky I'll get a pig, and I can carry them back now I'm strong enough." His father looked him in the eye, he often didn't let Jesse out by himself "Thank you son, for helping an old man out, but make sure you come back, and back with a good feast on your shoulders!" He said enthusiastically, "That's my boy!" It pained Jesse to think that no, he was not coming back and of his parents while he was away, thinking their son had died in some Thalmor ambush. It was at that point when Jesse thought about turning back, staying in Valenwood for the rest of his days, but he knew that wasn't for him. He would journey, see the sights. "They say that there are people with the skin of a lizard out there, high mountain peaks in the north and barren deserts to the west." Jesse thought and then he decided that he would go hunting, and never return home.

Chapter 2: Hoziahh

First contract: Kill Thomas Aurognius- Thomas Aurognius is an Imperial man currently visiting Riverhold, north west of where you are staying when you read this. He is an old man, 68 years old. You should be able to recognize him by the fine Cyrodiilic clothes he should be wearing, and his fingers are littered in rings of precious metals and jewels. Reasons for Black Sacrament: This mans son contacted us because his father abused him and killed his mother. Also didn't let him attend school and forced him to kill a baby that Thomas conceived, but didn't want. Thomas got away with this, but his son, our client, had to serve 13 years imprisonment. We recommend killing quietly, and showing no mercy.

-Astrid and Nazir, Dark Brotherhood Authorities.

After reading the note, Hoziahh made his way to a big river, and began swimming his way to Riverhold, to end this revolting mans life.

After a long swim and a fight with a disease ridden werelion, Hoziahh spotted the first signs of Riverhold.

He stayed under a wharf for a long time, until it was evening and then he got up out of the water, oxygen filling his lungs. He spotted the target almost instantly, starting a cigar on the balcony of a fancy-looking inn. Hoziahh knew what to do, and acted immediately. Walking like a bystander on the main road, then sprinting down the alleyways. He jumped up on to a rock which was right next to the two chimneys of the main bar. He wedged himself in between the two chimneys and began climbing up. Knowing he would surely be seen by the public when up on the roof, he activated the power he was born with, to become invisible. Hoisting himself up on to the roof, he looked down on the balcony where the man sat, Histamber dagger at the ready. Hoziahh stood, poised, ready to spill the blood of the corrupted.

Chapter 3: Luwiis

Luwiis Bone-Grinder's Journal

Volume IV

15 Last Seed 4E 200

Yeesss! Last night at the inn I met a Breton traveller named Alec, I asked him if I could adventure with him and he gladly accepted. We are leaving in three days, off to Riften I think, I personally would have bypassed the place and headed for Whiterun, too many thieves sneaking around. But he seems to be the one in charge, so I'm happy, so long as there's some action somewhere in the mix of it. After this I'll polish the trusty hammer and we'll be off in a few days. So there you have it, finally I will get out of this hole and go somewhere, and about time too.

Chapter 4: Reegon

Reegon was sitting in a carriage eating his lunch right next to a river in Elsweyr, the trip through Cyrodiil was mainly fields, so being right next to a river in a tropical savanna was a lot more interesting. It wasn't long before the carriage was rolling through series of villages, and by late afternoon, Reegon was nearing a big city. He saw all the locals, hustling and bustling like honey bees, packing up their stalls at the market, cooling the forges, hurrying the children inside for dinner. Reegon saw mostly Khajiit, but there were Bosmer, Altmer, Imperials, and fellow Orsimer. "This is as far as I go" said Chard, the carriage driver that Reegon had gotten to know quite well. So Reegon got out and tried to find an inn with a room. But Reegon noticed something, something that wasn't right, something out of place... He shrugged it off, he assumed it was because of the new place he was in and all. He found a nice looking inn next to a really rich-looking one, and decided he'd settle there. The Frisky Whisker it was called. "Welcome to Riverhold"said a Khajiit out the front. Reegon walked in."Have you a room to spare?" he demanded, as he was getting quite tired. "Only a bed in a room with a depressed High Elf, but it would have to do if you wish to sleep here." The woman at the bench said in her raspy voice, speaking surprisingly well in the common tongue. "Alright, so long as I get a good nights sleep." Reegon trudged off to the room the innkeeper was pointing at. This Altmer the innkeeper mentioned was clearly drowning his sorrows in Skooma, which Reegon assumed was legal in Elsweyr, and although Reegon had never tried it, he wouldn't mind giving it a sip. As for the Altmer, he was being quiet so Reegon would probably get a good enough sleep. His eyes drooped and opened again from hearing a faint grunt of what seemed like agony from outside. He was too tired to investigate, and so, Reegon fell asleep.

Chapter 5: Belyn

It was time for Belyn to leave his village, no farewells, no hugs and kisses, he would just leave quietly, without drawing attention to himself. He was hardly taking anything with him. One sword was good enough for him when he had an armada of flames, shock and frost at his fingertips. The only real problem was food, there would be hardly any until he reached some other province. He didn't exactly know where he was going, only that it wasn't going to be Black Marsh, it was almost worse than Morrowind for all but the lizards. So Cyrodiil or Skyrim. Belyn would just see where the road took him, and which way the most food was. And so, Belyn calmly walked out of the village drawing no-ones major suspicion. And then Belyn Thervam took his first step out of the village in a long time, and already loved it. The feeling of freedom was a feeling not felt by Belyn for as long as he could remember. A few hours of walking the road, Belyn saw a town, and decided to branch off the road and make a shortcut. As he chopped his way through the thorny scrub, he heard the distinctive sound of an Alit, a short, stubby,tailless reptile that stood on two legs. Belyn, sword in at the ready, ignited his hand into a flurry of flames that licked his fingers. The fire gave more light to Belyns vision and then saw the frigid blue eyes of the big Alit, the disease filled saliva oozing between its teeth. Before Belyn could say "disgusting" the Alit made first move, pouncing on Belyn and knocking him to the ground with its weight. The Alit roared, and Belyns ears were filled with the ear piercing sound as the smell of ash blasted against his face. Belyn thrusted his hand up and a blast of fire went straight into the creatures mouth. The Alit recoiled and Belyn took the opportunity to slash at the beasts thigh. He then swung onto the Alits back and stabbed into its skull with his sword. It screeched in pain and fell limp to the ground, and Belyn Thervam stood over his kill.

Chapter 6: Limark

Diary of Limark Willet

4 Last Seed 4E 200

So far the profit is 873 septims with five more days to go out here in the borders of High Rock. I met two outlaws today, a Breton called Isiah, and a Redguard by the name of Tralan Weylas. Apparently they stole some amulet that the King was after. They will only tell me that much, unless I decide to bring them in. There could be money involved so we'll have a talk about it. I'm willing to help out any fellow Redguard but the Breton is just a tiny bit unsettling, I don't like having a conversation when a damned lightningy rocky thing is standing there making noises! Anyway, the decision will be made tomorrow. But for now, my scimitar is sharp, and my ears are listening...

Chapter 7: Past the boundary

Jesse stood on top of a hill, behind him, was the vast forests and bush of Valenwood. In front of him, was meadows, stone houses and a town in the distance. Behind him was his past, in front of him was an adventure. Jesse literally jumped into the and shouted with joy. The first Imperial he saw was a cart driver, Jesse ran to him and asked "Where is the great Imperial city?"

"Well continue down the road the opposite way I'm going until you see a huge tower, that's it." the man said,"Need a ride there?"

"Oh yes please! Only... I have nothing to pay you with."

"What are you doing in the city?" the man asked.

"I'm hoping to join the legion as an archer, sir." Jesse replied.

"Any protector of the province has a right to travel free, in my books, hop aboard!"

"My name's Jesse."

"Chard. At your service."

"Would you mind taking the scenic route, Chard?"

" 'Course not"

And so Jesse was past the boundary, heading for his dreams.

Chapter 8: What seemed like

agony

Reegon woke up, it was early, he often woke up early. No-one else in the city would be awake yet. He couldn't have breakfast, because the barmaid wasn't up, so he decided to take in his surroundings outside. He got up, creaking the bed and stirring the High Elf opposite him, who was obviously going to be asleep at least until midday. Reegon crept out of the room and then out the door. It was cold. He wasn't expecting coldness in a place like this. He looked around, blacksmiths, farm, mill, river, road. It was quite a nice town. Then Reegon saw a dead body.

A still, cold, bloodied dead body.

A huge hole was in the mans back, going straight through the heart. The mans eyes were an unnatural bright orange, and his tongue was green. Reegon, knowing a lot about smithing, knew that those were symptoms of Histamber poisoning, from a Histamber blade. Reegon thought back to the grunt he heard when he was trying to get to sleep, it was probably the last noise of this poor soul. The man been assassinated, Argonian, Shadowscale, Dark Brotherhood.

Reegon knew that only Argonians can handle the potency of Histamber, and only Shadowscales wielded them, and Shadowscales were always some of the most dangerous assassins in Tamriel, and always in the Brotherhood. Reegon was intrigued, he didn't know the Dark Brotherhood had a presence in Elsweyr. He skipped breakfast, and began hunting for an assassin. Many hours past, and Reegon was still obsessed with finding a Shadowscale, he thought they were extinct. But after a whole day trying to find this Shadowscale, the Shadowscale found him.

"Who are you looking for?" a very intimidating voice said behind him.

"A Shadowscale killed a man, I want to find him." said an honest Reegon.

"I am that which you seek, but if you tell anyone of this location you will feel the wrath of Sithis."

"I kind of just wanted to see that blade of yours, I've never seen Histamber in my life."

"You know a lot about smithing, we don't have a smith at the Brotherhood." the Argonian said,"You can leave now, or come back to the sanctuary for Veezara to see you. Your choice."

"Was this Argonian really trying to recruit me? They must be desperate." Reegon wondered.

The grip on Reegons body tightened, and he smelt a potent gas lingering around him, and a point was held firm at his rib cage. "Let me see who this Veezara is." The grip loosened, he heard the sheathing of a dagger, and the gas eased away.

The Argonian tied Reegon up at his hands and feet, but didn't gag him. Threw him onto a carriage that was covered in sand and leaves, probably for camouflage. And then Reegon was forced to drink something, a poison, a potion, Skooma, he didn't know what. But the world spun away from him, and he spun into a Void of darkness

Chapter 9: Falmer Skulls

Luwiis Bone-Grinder's Journal

Volume IV

19 Last Seed 4E 200

So after our stay in Riften, Alec decided he wanted to visit the Dwemer ruins, I warned him that it was dangerous down there but he decided to go along with it. After all I've never seen him fight, but for some reason he only carries with him an iron dagger, and wears only robes. I don't know what we'll encounter there but word is that the automatons still walk the ancient Dwemer halls. And you find Falmer deep down in there. Looks like my wish might come true. But now it's time to go to sleep, just outside the grand brass gates. Who knows what comes after them, but whatever happens, I'm ready.

Chapter 10: Fugitives

Diary of Limark Willet

6 Last Seed

Day two of running from Hammerfell, we came in close to being captured, but Tralan put an arrow straight through that Alik'r Warriors head and we were on our way again. I can see the hills of Cyrodiil already, we figured within Imperial walls is where we would be the safest. I'm kind of getting to like these guys; even the Breton. They just seem so down to Nirn and legitimate. I don't know why the royals of Sentinel would be after them. An amulet. They haven't told me much of this amulet, but I aim to find out. Perhaps they trust me enough now to tell me what the deal is. I fear that Slap-Happy can't go much longer in the Alik'r without water, so we may have to continue on foot and send him home to Dragonstar. I couldn't risk losing my old friend after Dad died. Which reminds me, I still haven't got my vengeance on the contract giver or the DB, but maybe in Cyrodiil I can find out more about that. Willet out.

Chapter 11: Trials

Wwumph! A steel arrow hit the red bullseye dead centre. "Wow! You have very good aim, son." said an impressed commander Gorgio. "Now let's see how you do in close quarters."

Jesse followed the commander through a stone archway. He was enjoying the day thoroughly. It was intriguing to him— seeing himself stacked up against the Imperial soldiers.

Jesse was lead into a courtyard with people fighting eachother with wooden swords, swinging maces at dummies, and even chopping wood with battle-axes. Jesse walked over to a bench with a bunch of blunt or wooden weapons on it. "Take your pick" said Gorgio. Jesse picked up a wooden sword, gave it a few swings, and stepped forward into the fighting ground. People looked at him as he walked through the crowd, sizing him up. Gorgio approached a mean-looking Dark Elf "Mangil, show Jesse here how we fight in the front line. Mangil smiled, crimson eyes locked with Jesse's. Mangil swung hard with his first blow, but Jesse saw it coming, and blocked the attack with his blade, stinging his hand. Jesse then darted to avoid another swing and struck Mangils leg with the sword. "You are weak, Wood Elf." Mangil spat and swung again, Jesse ducking this time. But Mangil had him all figured out. Right after he had swung, while Jesse was still low, he smashed the handle right above Jesses left eye. Jesse fell to the ground, ears ringing. He looked up at his opponent, who had the point of the sword at Jesses neck. Mangil walked smugly away, leaving Gorgio there, arms folded. "Well, better keep you in the archers, but we'll work on that sword arm of yours" he said, helping Jesse up,"Consider yourself hired, your armor is in your room at the barracks, see Hedwa the Matron if it doesn't fit properly. That's your training for the day, and just in time too, the Emperor will be issuing troops to all the provinces soon, so you'd better be fit and ready."

Jesse nodded goodbye and went off to his sleeping quarters.

Chapter 12: Delving Deep

Luwiis and Alec watched as the tall brass doors opened, and the distinctive smell of oil came out to meet them. Luwiis saw Alec's fingers on his dagger, and he checked to see if he had his potions with him. There were sounds coming from all around of machinery. Grinding, crushing, screeching and pounding were sounds he heard from below, coming from deep in the ground. And that was when Luwiis felt an emotion he had never felt before, fear. Alec took the first step down the marble brick ramp. Luwiis closely followed. A loud bang gave both of them a fright but there was no real threat. "We should be swift and silent." Alec said, echoing. Luwiis realized that it was easier said than done. They crept and took a glance around the corner. Metal spiders walked around the hall, patrolling and maintaining the steam vent as if their masters were still alive and with them. Luwiis was intrigued and scared, he knew what damage a normal spider could do, so what about a metal one? Alec tried to creep past, making good progress. But there was one thing that deterred the pair, where were the spiders eyes? Alec kept going, he was going to make it! But Luwiis saw a major threat, a pressure plate and Alec was just about to take his next step onto it! Luwiis had to shout "Booby trap!" Alec dove away from danger, and two huge brass hammers were released from the roof hitting eachother just above the pressure plate. Luwiis had saved Alecs life, but the two spiders were now crawling towards him. He drew his warhammer, let out a battle cry and smashed the hammer downwards onto the spiders body. It crumpled and let out some steam and sparks, but still it walked towards him. Behind the spiders a purple abyss opened and a flaming figure floated out of it. It launched balls of flame at the spiders, killing them in seconds. Luwiis looked at Alec, who had a casual expression on his face. Alec, smiling, made a purple bow appear in his hands and he shot the flaming thing and it disappeared. Alec then discarded the bow and then it too disappeared. "Who is this guy?" Luwiis thought. And then he fainted.

Chapter 13: Interrogation

Reegon suddenly woke up. He was expecting everything to be blurry, but in actual fact, he could see better than before. A middle aged jet-black Argonian was sitting opposite Reegons body. "Greetings, I am Veezara, and this is Hoziahh, by whom you were captured." The assassins crimson eyes were almost glowing in the darkness. "We, as you may have gathered, are Shadowscales from the dark Brotherhood."

"Is there anyone else with you?" Reegon asked, refusing to show fear.

"No, the rest of the Brotherhood are in Skyrim. We were supposed to leave today, but you have held us up"

"Why am I here?"

"The Brotherhood is weak, few Shadowscales still exist, and there hasn't been a Listener in many decades, we are in need of recruits" Hoziahh said. "A weapon smith would also be useful."

Veezara leaned forward,"Have you ever killed?" he asked.

"Yes, out of rage"

"Do you wish to travel with us?"

Reegon thought, about his initial plan and all the factors associated with it. It was a lot for an Orc to think about. Aldmeri Dominion, drug use, quiet life, wealth, acceptance and Khajiit on one side. Adventure, action, danger, civil war, company, killing, weird religion and more wealth on the other side.

"I'm with you, but promise me that I can leave at any time." Reegon decided.

"Damn, we're going to have to find you set of pretty big armor." Hoziahh said."You can have this bed, we can sleep under the water."

"And don't try anything silly." Veezara added.

The two hissed with laughter, and went outside.

Reegon collapsed on the bed, and lay there for a very long time.

Chapter 14: Quite a view

Belyn stood atop a hill, and his hands stopped buzzing with electricity. It was a lot to take in, how big the world really was.

He saw the peak of a huge mountain with snow-capped peaks surrounding it. He saw meadows and rolling hills with farmhouses dotted amongst them, and invent distance, a huge tower. To the south he saw the place he despised most. Mist covered almost all of it, with holes revealing rainforest and swamp. He sighed, and started walking down the hill in the direction of the meadowy place.

"Wise choice." he heard.

He turned to see who had made the sound but no-one was to be seen. He shrugged, and continued his descent. Maybe his head was playing tricks on him because of hunger. By Azura, he needed some food real bad. Last meal he had was Alit roasted on his hand.

At least cooking stuff was easy. Belyn would have to hunt for food soon, and where did the most animals live? "Where I'm heading." he answered himself.

Chapter 15: Border Security

"I'm dry." Isiah said. Tralan tipped his bottle into his mouth, "Same here... Limark, you got any?"

"Yes but it's not much, I had a drink earlier. You share it between yourselves." said Limark as he tossed the bottle over to trio were quite close to a large wooden structure with cloth flailing in the wind. They didn't know what it was for but that's were they were going, maybe there was some water there. Slap-Happy was on his last legs, if they didn't find water at this outpost then they'd have to endure the harshness of the desert on foot. The good news was that they were nearing the borders of Hammerfell, where Limark could take the two to safety behind Imperial borders. They were all extremely thirsty, and got into Limarks wagon. The outpost was ahead, and Isiah could see about 18 people by using some sort of spell that altered his vision. Limark never wanted to use spells, he much preferred a scimitar, maybe enchanted with flame or something. Tralan, on the other hand chose to carry two weapons; an Orcish bow he bought from a smith in Orsinium, and a dwarven greatsword that his father passed down to him.

The people were in view now, Limark could see their various armors and weapons. They spotted the wagon and came down to meet it. A bridge hung over the road, with the two towers of the outpost connecting it. The bridge was loaded with archers, all with arrows nocked. "What is your business near the borders of Hammerfell?" The man blocking the road said.

"I'm planning to get away from the heat and start a milk industry in Cyrodiil." Limark said.

"What is your name?"

"Limark."

"Full name." the man insisted.

"Willet, Limark Willet"

"During your travels, have you seen a Breton and a Redguard traveling together, maybe one wearing a strange amulet?"

"No, can't say I have." Limark replied.

"What about a Redguard woman?"the man asked.

Limark had heard that princess Saadia was missing, but he didn't know that the King thought she had escaped from Hammerfell.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Do you mind if we take a look in the cart?"

Limark knew this was a rhetorical question. "No, not at all. Go ahead."

Isiah scrambled for a hiding place, but Tralan had already an arrow fully drawn and pointed at the wagons entrance. Isiah ignited his hands into swirling purple vortexes. As soon as the mans head popped through the white cloth, Tralan released. The arrow embedded itself in the mans skull, killing him without sound. The man almost crumpled to the ground, but the fugitives hoisted him through. A minute passed until one got curious to see what the man had found. He too popped through the cloth only to be met by over a meter of cold dwarven metal. He gasped then let out a shout and a gurgling sound. While blood spewed out of his mouth the others decided to draw there bowstrings back and fire at Limark. Limark dove into the carriage, his legs feeling the air created by the arrows. Isiah released the spell from his hands, and the storm atronach glided out of a vortex that conjurers call an Oblivion window. As the atronach lanced lighting bolts at the enemy, Tralan got out and charged up the hill to the north tower. Limark closely followed and made his way to the north tower. Isiah made a fist and a glowing sword appeared in it. Flames swirled in the other hand. Tralan stabbed an archer aiming at Isiah and pushed him off the tower. He continued up the stairs to find a man with a battle-axe in mid swing, about to bring the blade down on his head. Tralan did his best to block but the blow sent him tumbling. He just managed to see a ball of concentrated fire heading for the mans head. He didn't see the impact but he heard the scream and felt the heat from the impact. The man was scorching and barely alive, Tralan drew an arrow and sent it through burnt skin and into the mans heart. He caught a glance of Limark fighting his way up the other tower. He cleared off the archers on the bridge with relative ease. One was left with his dagger drawn, he didn't want to submit and roared in defiance. So it was instinctive that Tralan should stab him in the gut. And that's just what he did. The man pulled a twisted smile at Tralan, who smiled back, fell to his knees and was about to say something when thock! His head flew off, Limark standing behind, scimitar bloodied. At that very moment while the head was in midair a firebolt hit it and sent it flying away, burning as it went. Isiah couldn't help but smirk at the sight, a headless man with a greatsword stuck through his belly and his head hurtling away like a comet. Tralan and Limark sheathed their weapons and searched for water, refilling their wineskins with the remainder of what the Alik'r guards had. Slap-happy had an arrow in his hoof, but was happy because he was drinking again from a trough. Limark yanked out the arrow and gave it to Tralan. They got back into the carriage, and when Slap-Happy had finished drinking, Limark urged him on and continued through the outpost. They went past the burnt head, and Isiah just had to kick it down a dune, just to see it roll down. He burst into laughter and got back in the cart. Three vs eighteen, Limark wondered what else the trio could accomplish.

Chapter 16: Move out!

Jesse stood in a courtyard with many others, dressed in the standard issue imperial light armor. The emperor stood in front of them all, on a podium.

Nine generals stood beneath, each of them with unique armor.

The emperor gestured for silence and the courtyard obeyed. The emperor spoke,"Ladies, gentlemen of all races and heritages, we are here united as an empire to work our way to a peaceful Tamriel." Jesse hoped something would be done about the Thalmor, but maybe even the empire couldn't shake such a force.

"These nine men and women before you are the generals of the empires forces throughout Tamriel, you will be assigned to them and their province, and swear allegiance to them and all their decisions."

There was a lot of excitement within the crowd that Jesse stood in, and that made him feel excited as well.

The left-most general stepped forward. He wore a brass breastplate with an abdominal muscle pattern.

"This is General Sergius Orthus, in charge of affairs here in Cyrodiil, under him you shall maintain general law here in this Province."

A second general stepped up.

"Introducing General Tullius, in charge of the Skyrim conversion. Under him you shall help the empires efforts against the Stormcloak rebellion, to restore peaceful living for all races in Skyrim."

The third general stepped forward. A man with dark brown skin, something Jesse had never seen before.

"In charge of Imperial efforts in Morrowind, this is General Karrod. With him you will help stop Daedra worship, and help the people with restoring their homes."

The fourth General stepped forward, an old man with grey hair and robes.

"General Phinis, chief of operations in Black Marsh. Here you will investigate the Hist, and help establish peace with the Argonian state."

The general waved, stepped back, and another stepped up. This time it was a lady, who was very fierce-looking.

"This is General Giana Munia, in charge of imperial affairs in Elsweyr. With her you will perform what we like to call Skooma busts, and investigate the death of Legate Thomas Aurognius, who died only recently."

She nodded, and stepped back in line.

"Here is General Cosmus Varro, the Valenwood ambassador. With him you will try to restore the empires rule to the province."

Varro saluted the emperor, and stepped back

"This is General Humilis Saccus, chief of Thalmor conflicts. Under his authority you will fight the Third Aldmeri Dominion."

Although Jesse hated the people who had taken his home, he didn't want to fight them, he wanted to get as far away as possible from them.

The second to last General stepped forward.

"Introducing Wuunferth Thrice-Peirced, General for Hammerfell. With him your job will be to help re-instate Hammerfell as an Imperial province."

Jesse knew that was just another way to say conquer.

Everyone turned there heads to the last General, and the emperor addressed him.

"Introducing General Vincent Endre, Chief of the Province of High Rock and the kingdom of Orsinium. With him you will guard the cities and protect against crime, much like you would with General Sergius."

There was a short pause in the crowd before a big cauldron full of the Generals' names brought into the courtyard. The recruits were excited to be assigned to their Provinces.

After an hour of waiting, Jesse was there sifting his hand through the cauldron. He drew one out from the very bottom and unfolded it.

It read:

"Congratulations you will be going to Hammerfell! Please meet outside the city gates with General Wuunferth in three days."

Jesse was glad, at least he wasn't going straight back to Valenwood.

He wondered what marvels he would see in Hammerfell…

Chapter 17: Of Brass and Steam

After lots of fighting, walking, and Alec explaining how Conjuration works; they were well on their way to the depths of the chasm. The walls around them were starting to look decayed, and a dark glistening green sludge was starting to litter the rustic marble floor. Alec told Luwiis that these are the parts of Dwemer ruins where the Falmer reside. The slaves of the Dwemer, Luwiis learnt that they were once valiant beings who roamed the surface of Skyrim, but they were tricked by the Dwemer into inhaling spores of a mushroom which rendered them blind forever. Luwiis was impressed by the knowledge of the Breton, he had certainly done his homework. The two approached a bridge that went over a dark crevice. At the end were very detailed carved brass doors. Luwiis stepped onto the bridge, grimacing from the warm air and foul stench that was rising from below. A loud screech echoed from the doors, and they slammed open, revealing a hulking metal giant, it's feet like thunder as it stepped towards them. "It's a Centurion!" Alec shouted, voice cracking. Luwiis didn't have a clue what a Centurion was, but judging by the urgency in Alecs voice, he feared the worst. He readied his warhammer, and wondered what good it would do against this beast of a machine. Alec conjured a huge blue atronach, and a wave of cold radiated from it. It was almost the same size as the Centurion, and was quite effective against it. Sending out swirling storms of frost, the atronach worked at freezing the joints of the Centurion, while Alec provided cover fire with his glowing bow. Luwiis saw the knee joint of the Centurion freeze. It shook, trying to break free of the ice that clung to it, and Luwiis saw his chance, swinging his hammer at the joint. The ice shattered and the lower half of the leg toppled forward. The machine creaked, letting out a plume of steam. It leaned over to one side of the bridge, trying to counter the lean with his arms. But Alecs atronach wasn't having any of that, and it swung it's arm to land an amazing punch to the Centurions 'face'. The Centurion flew off the bridge, leaving a trail of steam as it went. "Damn." Alec said, shooting a glowing arrow at the atronach, vanishing it. "I was looking forward to the soul gem that would have been in him."

"Too bad," Luwiis replied,"I'm just glad I'm alive."

"Yeah, but nice going, you made a critical move there."

"Thanks."

They walked through the doors, and stood on a balcony. They could just see little pale figures skulking in the depths, obviously woken up by the noise of the battle.

"Falmer." Alec said.

"Really?" Luwiis said with a hint of smugness, "They don't look so tough."

"Hmm, I think they'll be the judge of that, you may be surprised."

"But they can't see, can they?" Luwiss asked.

"Right," Alec said, voice dying down to a whisper "And that's why we are quiet from now on."

Alec began down the spiraling ramp, and Luwiis followed, as quiet as he could go. The Falmer wouldn't know what had hit them.

Chapter 18: Next target

Second contract: Kill Wuunferth Thrice-Pierced. Wuunferth Thrice-Pierced is a general for the empire, who should be somewhere northwest of the Imperial city, marching to Hammerfell. We want him dead to show the Province of Cyrodiil that we mean business. Even if the Morag Tong still existed, they would never be able to perform such an assassination. Hoziahh or Veezara or both can do the job. We want you to leave evidence that it was the Dark Brotherhood that killed him. If you're brave enough you may kill him in front of his soldiers. See you both soon in Falkreath.

-Astrid and Nazir, Dark Brotherhood authorities.

Hoziahh put the note down.

"So are you coming? There is not much time."Veezara asked.

"If I come we will need to take Reegon with us." Hoziahh answered.

"He may be a problem, but if we keep him out of sight we can pull this off together."

"Fine," Hoziahh then called Reegon to let him know they were leaving.

Veezara cracked the whip of the carriage, and the horse started a slow canter, with Hozziah and Reegon in the back. They would need to put more grass on the cart for camouflage. Hoziahh knew this was a very important kill. If he didn't succeed he would be killed and he would dishonor the Brotherhood. But was a worry for tomorrow. Tonight, they just had to get there.

Chapter 19: The Trek

It was the evening, and Belyn had his tent set up and a fire going. He tried to ignore the tower, it was almost like it was beckoning for him to come. But, he wanted to save that till last. For now he was touring the world, enjoying the difference to his homeland. He had filled up on food as well, stealing some carrots from a farm, and burning a deer. The deer was the best meal he'd ever had, sitting there warm beside the fire, eating a flame-grilled venison steak. Along the way, he saw a sandy, desert type place and decided to go check that part out before continuing around the border and back to the tower. It was a like a tour of the whole province. Something attracted Belyns attention, a howl. Multiple howls.

He got up, drew the ebony sword, and his left hand started to whistle and hiss as a swirl of frost circled in his hand, ready to escape. A wolf approached, eyes glinting in the fire. Following it was the hugest pack of wolves Belyn had ever seen. It growled and drooled, and then, like a commander barks out orders, it barked to its pack, and they came charging at Belyn. One immediately threw itself onto Belyns arm, and he blasted a freezing icicle straight through its heart. A second one launched to his face, but was met in mid-air by a swipe of ebony. A third tried to tip Belyn by tugging at his feet, when he kicked out, spun around, and sent its head hurtling away, the body collapsing. Then a wave of three more wolves came growling, and all three pounced up simultaneously, knocking Belyn to the ground. They chomped and gnashed at his face, and one had his sword hand pinned down. They fell silent, as the lead wolf came prowling up slowly, almost smiling as he went. Belyn canceled the ice spell and an inferno took its place. Belyn surrounded himself in flame, what is called a flame cloak, and all the wolf ran away yelping, before sprawling on the floor and dying. The flame cloak was something that Belyn had never used, but had read a tome on it before. Nevertheless, he was still surprised that he could remember how to do it. He got up, dusted himself off, and collapsed onto his bed roll, exhausted. He thought about practicing his spell-casting on the way to the desert-y looking place. And with that, he dozed off.

Chapter 20: The Finish Line

Limark had made it! They were out of Hammerfell! It was almost time to say goodbye to Tralan and Isiah, they were already packing up their things. "Where will you guys even be going?" Limark asked.

"Oh, here and there, who knows where we'll end up one of these days." Tralan said.

"Well I'm planning to go around and look for work here," Limark said. "since I'm already here and the goods are in the carriage, I may set up a stall at the Imperial city."

"Sounds nice." Isiah said.

"I thought that maybe you guys would like to travel with me, you know, because we have gotten to know eachother so well."

"I don't know, Limark. The empire might recognize us." Isiah said.

"The empire couldn't care less about criminals from Hammerfell, unless it was murder or something."

Tralan beckoned for Isiah to come and talk, and after a discussion, Tralan announced "We'll travel there with you, but if you somehow get us imprisoned, you're paying us out."

"This toad leads straight to the city." Limark said.

They got back into the carriage, and got some sort of Breton liqueur out and drunk to freedom.

"Hey Limark." said Tralan

"Yeah"

"Thanks, man"

"Any time Tralan, whenever you need, give a holler."

Up ahead, Isiah could see a whole bunch of Imperial soldiers, churning up dust as they marched. But what he didn't see was a camouflage carriage with three passengers closely following...

Chapter 21: The Meeting

The rhythm of the pounding footsteps filled the air. Jesse was in the middle of a whole legion of imperial soldiers, marching down the cobblestone road towards Hammerfell. "HALT!" Wuunferth shouted to his legion. A loud stamp was heard and the rhythm of the march was gone.

"Time for your midday rations." Wuunferth shouted

A woman walked out of one of the flanking carriages and announced the meal. The legionaries lined up for an 'exotic meal from Hammerfell'.

It was spiced meat, with Jesse thoroughly enjoyed. He had made good friends with a young imperial man called Sorex. They discussed their lives while eating.

Jesse could see a small cart up ahead, probably a farmer or something.

"Did you see that?" Sorex said.

"What?" Jesse inquired.

"Oh... Must have been nothing, it almost looked like a part of that bank moved, around where that chestnut horse is."

"You must be excited or something, I saw nothing." Jesse replied.

They went back to finishing up their meals. Their general was talking to his legate, under the shade of a tree. They were looking at a map. Jesse turned back to Sorex, "Do you know what Hammerfell is like?" Jesse asked.

"It's like a huge des—" A loud grunt was heard, and Jesse turned straight to the general, to see him gasping, blood spilling out of a gaping hole in his chest. Jesse saw the dagger in the legates hand, he saw the blood on the dagger, he drew an arrow, and sent it flying into his head. The legate was killed instantly,

"What are you doing!"

"Traitor!"

"We have a murderer in our midst!"

A group of soldiers were shouting. They had actually seen that the legate was innocent, and something else had killed the general.

The soldiers' swords were drawn, and they were pushing past the crowd towards him. Jesse was too confused to act for a moment, but instinct kicked in and he jumped up, hoisting himself into a tree. He looked down, seeing the soldiers snarling and shouting at him. Then he caught a glimpse of a scaly hand that moved to cover his eyes, a gas filled his lungs, and his vision went black. His last thought was of his father tucking him in at night, then it faded away.

Chapter 22: Chaos in the crowd

Reegon saw it unfold before him. Veezara's Histamber dagger plunging through the generals heart. The arrow flying through the air. The elf who shot it. The soldiers who chases after him. Hoziahh watching from the tree. And the three people from the carriage unloading, dumbstruck. Reegon was in the carriage, told by Veezara to stay until told otherwise. He saw Hoziahh running towards the carriage with the elf in his arms. "Make sure he doesn't wake up." were his commands. Veezara was running back to the carriage, undetected. He had a gash in his arm. He had killed the general successfully. "The legate tried to kill me, but the elf saved my life." he said as he quickly got in. The soldiers were still looking up at the tree, throwing rocks up at where they thought Jesse was. As far as Reegon knew, they hadn't seen they Argonian assassins. Some were even turning towards the other carriage, whose passengers in turn drew their weapons and one had spells swirling in his hands. A group of legionaries turned to the three carriage passengers, charging at them, outraged that their leader had died. Reegon turned his head, he didn't wish to see all the blood as the three bystanders were overwhelmed. But then he saw an imperial body flying over his vision. He turned to see what was happening, and as the Dark Brotherhood carriage moved away, he saw that the bystanders had actually picked off around eight of the soldiers. Whoever they were, they were good, very skilled. They had escaped from the chaos, and now the borders of Skyrim were in view.


End file.
